Invisable
by silverangel4567
Summary: A bad day a wish and secrets unfolded just what will serena learn when she becomes invisablefirst story


Hi ppl this is my very first story on her so be gentle, I know there's probably 100 mistakes hope u like it

Chrissyxxxx

p.s I don't own sailor moon

Serena woke up early today, "Saturday" she said to herself looking out her window to see nothing but grey clouds and rain "oh well" she said. "Better get ready" she started to get dressed. "Mom going to rays" she said heading out the door, half way to the temple she looked at her watch "for once I might be early" she said to herself wiping the rain from her face and bumping into something "watch were your going meatball head", she looked up to see Darien his eyes suddenly bulged remembering she was wearing a light very light pink top she quickly rapped her coat round her and ran home to change she did fast and ran out of the door she was defiantly gonna be late now and how was she gonna tell Rai why ?.

(D.P.O.V)

Darien had been walking around trying to get a certain meatball head off his brain, finding it impossible as he started to walk in the direction of her house not intentionally. He had been walking for a while when he saw her coming down the street looking at her watch he watched as she wiped the drops of rain that adorned her face off he was so transfixed it took him a bit of time to realise she had bumped into him, "watch where your going meatball head" he blurted out suddenly regretting it when she stepped back he saw that her pink top had gone well it left little to the imagination, well it would have done if she hadn't closed her top he stood there only noticing she was gone a few seconds later he turned around seeing no point in his walk now.

Serena finally got to the temple and headed in the door and rapped on the window, Rai came to the door she stood there and listened to rays shouting she took it knowing she would never be able to explain. She left it at I'm sorry and that's it. When she got home that night she was in such a bad mood she went striate to bed, "I wish for once I could see what other people get up to what mistakes thy made she said just for one day" she said drifting off to sleep. She woke up in the morning and looked in the mirror to see nothing,

"huh" she said looking at her calendar "damn full moon I forgot make a wish on the full moon and it will come true so what im invisible," she said "I'm invisible," she said again suddenly realizing the potential. She got she felt herself and picked up a ornament she watched it float around in the mirror she looked down realizing she could see herself she was still wearing her pyjamas but didn't care. She want downstairs and saw Sammy sat at the table she decide to scare him she picked up a piece of his toast and started to eat it, Sammy watched as his toast flew off his plate and started to develop bite marks, Serena giggled when he screamed and headed out of the door "right Darien" she said to herself heading in the direction of his apartment, when she got there she quietly walked though the ajar door. She looked around it was typical bachelor, she saw him get dressed liking what she saw. She took a look around his bedroom there were no pictures what so ever she peeped over his shoulder as he sorted out his wallet "huh" she said she saw a picture, her year book picture, she remembered Andrew telling her that Darien's parents had died when he was young, she watched him look at the picture and sigh "wish me luck Serena" he said to himself Serena smiled "good luck Darien" she said, Darien put his head up and looked around Serena stood completely still, "I swear" he said shaking his head he started walking towards the door Serena quickly slipped past him as he walked out he door. She followed him to college he sat down with a test paper in front of him she sat down just behind him "you may begin she heard the professor" say, Darien turned over his test paper and stared to read though. Serena looked at it and started to spin out at all of the equations she smiled as he started to write.

An hour later he was on the last question and stuck, Serena went down to the front and peeped at the answer sheet she went back up to Darien and whispered in his ear ever so slightly "think about limits," Darien jumped that was the second time today, he had heard Serena's voice 'but she couldn't be here' he thought looking at the question "of course limits," he whispered writing down the answer. Right pens down you may leave. She followed him out of the building just then she saw a monster attacking "oh shit" Darien said she followed him an watched in shock as he transformed into tuxedo mask she ran to the back of the ally "I hope this works she said moon prism power," she transformed and jumped out looking into a car mirror she was visible "thank god" she said to herself helping him fight the monster she eventually destroyed it and he disappeared. She got to a place she could see a mirror and detransformed she looked in the mirror "good" she said noting she was still invisible, she looked at her watch "where has he disappeared to the arcade," she smiled "wow for my enemy I sure do know him well," she said getting to the door of the arcade seeing him sitting on his usual stool.

She stood behind him as he stared down into his coffee, "what's a matter with you havent had your run in with Serena yet" Andrew said playfully to receive a glare from Darien with the hint of a smile on playing on his lips. Serena was confused "for your information I haven't I was hoping she was here but" he shrugged his shoulders "but its weird I have this distant feeling that she is here but" he gestured to his surroundings, "man your really caught up aren't ya," Darien looked at him at this point Serena sat on her usual stool 'wow' she thought 'please answer him I cant see your face' she thought to herself "hey man not that I can blame you," Andrew said "I'm not caught up on her" Darien said suddenly. Serena felt her heart drop he had been so quiet only her and Andrew heard "I'm in love with her" he said Serena's heart jumped up so fast she thought she would faint.

Andrews jaw dropped she sat in shock she needed to think she looked at her watch her wish would unfold soon she rushed home and flew on to her bed in just one day she had learnt that her worst enemy was her only love and he had admitted to loving her. The next day was a bank holiday so she had to plan it out seriously, she closed her eyes as the mirage of her disappeared and she was able to be seen again. She sat thinking she knew she loved him it was plain to see but what to do about there love, she drifted to sleep thinking about it.

Darien woke up early the next day, it was a bank holiday so he had nothing to do accept go to the arcade in the slight hope that she would be there on her game shouting, so he had a reason to tease her and make her cheeks glow that bright pink it did when she was angry she looked so cute when she did this.

Serena woke up remembering her plan, she quickly got dressed in her cutest and most seductive dress and sorted out her hair leaving the house before anyone could speak.

As she got half way down the road to the arcade she saw him walking towards her she continued along not believing the actions she was about to enforce. 2 seconds later she pretended to bump into him "huh," he said coming out of his day dream. Serena purposely grabbed the shirt he was wearing, pretending to stumble, she brung her face right up to his in doing so 'she's so close' he thought as she had her face right up against his, he wanted to kiss the lips that were dangling themselves in front of him. He got a sudden surprise when she kissed him, he kissed back with all his might she stopped kissing him and walked off, "see you later Darien," she said leaving him with his mouth left open. She was seducing the guy she swore she hated a few days ago, she laughed to herself as she entered the arcade "hay Andy" she smiled sweetly, "what are you up to," "you'll see 5.4.3.2.1" at that moment Darien came into the arcade, eyes fixated on Serena she just smiled innocently as he grabbed her arm and lead her into a booth. "What the hell was that," he whispered slightly "don't tell me you didn't enjoy it Darien cause I sure did," she said "in fact I might just" she brung her face right up to his then pulled away and walked out of the arcade. Andrew watched in shock he couldn't believe it the sweet, innocent Serena he knew was seducing his best friend.

She knew he was on her way after her. she then heard a scream she smiled 'this could work for her' she thought, getting out of view and transforming she jumped up landing in the park. She smiled as she saw tuxedo mask up in the tree, he was waiting she knew he was. She calmly walked up to the monster that was attacking now, "do you really want to do this," she said "umm," the monster replied confused "well we can start fighting both get hurt or in your case destroyed or you can go home snuggle up with your favourite book and I can get on with seducing that boy hiding in the tree," she said. The monster looked at her then at the bystanders "your right I'm sorry everyone," he said stomping back into the lake in which he had emerged. Tuxedo mask watched in shock as sailor moon literally talked the monster to going home, she turned and smiled at him before jumping out of his sight he did the same retransforming. When he felt he was safe. She stayed where she was till she saw him walking her way, she knew he was out to find her, she walked his way just as he was passing an alleyway pretending she didn't know he was there, or he hadn't ducked into the ally way she slowed as she passed the alleyway changing her features quickly making her seem scared, she wasn't surprised when his strong hand covered her mouth. It gave her chance to reposition herself so her body was pressed up against his. "Don't scream," he said, she nodded her head slightly letting him know she wasn't going to, as soon as he moved his hand his lips slammed down on hers kissing her with more raw passion than she knew he had. Of coarse she gave back all she could muster, as he deepened the kiss she nibbled on his lip for a while as he lifted her up against the wall and she instinctively rapped her legs round him.

Darien growled mentally, she had no idea what she was doing to him with every movement. A few seconds later he stood alone against the wall of the ally, either she had pulled a miraculous disappearing act or that was all a dream. He looked down and concluded disappearing act. He looked out of the ally unaware that she was standing right above him giggling to herself. She headed to the arcade realizing that was the first place he would look.

Darien stumbled getting to the arcade before he had to show his obvious frustration caused by the scheming blonde. When he finally got there he saw her in the far booth sipping away on a strawberry milkshake, right at that second he felt jealous of the straw not wanting anything else to touch her lips than his. He silently moved over to the booth finally letting a breath go as he sat down. Andrew watched from the sidelines, not only was the innocent little thing he knew as Serena seducing his best mate, it was working he giggled, 'Mina has had a bit to much of an affect on this girl'. Serena studded her companions features before a smile creped to her face, she silently brought her foot out of her shoe and stretched her leg under the table, Darien's head shot up as her foot came in contact with the already frustrated part of his body. He looked up to see he still concentrating on her milkshake. She suddenly heard the faint beeping sound she knew so well and cursed under her breath, she grabbed her bag then lent over to Darien "I'm sorry honey I've got to go maybe we can finish this later," she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek leaving it tingling before running out of the arcade, He groaned slightly as Andrew came to sit with him "shit," he said feeling sailor moons pull, "I'm sorry mate I got to rush," he said his voice obviously frustrated. Andrew chuckled assuming that his friend was going to find the little minx that had made him frustrated. As soon as he was alone Darien transformed, she saw him land in a nearby tree as she got to the battle scene before him. Her friends were struggling as she dogged another attack thrown at her gracefully, then aimed her own attack not seeing an attack already flying towards her, she was quickly pulled away by Darien tuxedo mask she corrected her mind. She felt the lump she had created and smiled to herself as she was put down to finish off her attack she finally did finishing off the monster. Looking around to see him watching on a nearby roof top, 'he never lets me thank him' she thought making a mental note to correct that later. She smiled up at him as he disappeared, noticing minas words "did u guys see tuxedo masks package," "yeah we all did," Rai laughed "I wonder what caused that" Serena smiled retransforming to her original self.

"I got to go guys," she said smiling and waving, her friends took no notice and waved back absent mind ally.

She smiled as she once again reached Darien's apartment she heard the shower going and stuck a note to his door banging hard. Darien turned off his cold shower not yet fully relived of Serena's torture, he opened the door to find the note meet me by the fountain in the park in an hour sailor moon xx "huh but how," he said trying to search his brain to find out she not only knew his identity but also new where he lived. He threw the note down on the bed and started to get dressed, racking his brain on how to tell sailor moon he was in love with Serena.

Meanwhile Serena had transformed and was waiting by the spot she had allocated for them to meet, she knew he would come he had to. She had to finalise this now she had to she watched as his shadow approached her noticing he wasn't transformed. She smiled and turned around, "how did you know who I was," he said breaking the silence, "close your eyes," she said softly he did as she told him trusting her completely. She leaned up and kissed him, he felt a warm light 'I cant do this I love Serena', he thought sure he cared for sailor moon but that's it care. She couldn't compare with Serena, he pulled back ready to tell her he was in love with someone else to find Serena standing there "uh but I was just kissing sailor moon,"hesaid stunned "yes no sailor moon was just kissing you you didn't kiss back" she stated "much to my disappointment", "so your sailor moon" she nodded " saw you transform the other day" "how," he asked as she sat down, "do you remember that day when you kept on hearing my voice but I wasn't around all day," he nodded

"well," she said

"because I'm sailor moon my powers are controlled by the moon so is every thing else she said it turns out that if I wish for something with emotions backing it up on a full moon it will come true I wished for one day I what mistakes people made so I could have at least a comeback," she giggled. "I ended up following you for the day," she noticed his face pale considerably. "I realized I'm in love with you I saw you transform on that day," she said, "that's how I knew how you were." She finished his eyes were brimming with tears "do you know how long I've wanted you to say that Serena cause I can honestly say I have been in love with you since the day you hit me with that test paper I just didn't know how to tell you so I covered up my emotions by teasing you it was either that of kissing you senseless," he said. He was silenced when small lips came in contact with his, this time he responded whole heartedly, he softly licked her lip prying her mouth open she did allowing his tongue to enter her mouth and play with hers. She gave a soft moan when he did that which resulted in him pulling her closer when they broke away the were both breathing heavily "so wanna go out tomorrow night?" "sure" she said "id love to."

The end


End file.
